


You should find your way home

by starlingcore



Category: The Silence of the Lambs
Genre: F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post-Silence of the Lambs, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlingcore/pseuds/starlingcore
Summary: Nightmares, the ghost of Buffalo Bill and the still at large Hannibal Lector plague Clarice's thoughts. Ardelia is the only thing grounding her after it all.





	You should find your way home

**Author's Note:**

> this has no correlation to any books or movies following the silence of the lambs, this has nothing to do with that canon it's entirely separate  
> also i wrote this in one sitting so apologies for any errors  
> hope you enjoy!

Clarice gasped, cold sweat clinging to her body. She had awoken to the familiar beige coloured walls of the apartment, but what had once been a comforting symbol of home now felt foreboding and suffocating. The walls were edging closer, threatening to close in until her lungs gave out completely. Within seconds of her jolting up, Ardelia was by her side. She couldn't hear what she was saying, couldn't bear to turn and look her in the eye and it was fucking terrifying. The weight in the mattress shifted as Ardelia crawled closer, reaching out. Her brown hand gripped Clarice's, cold pale one. And fuck, oh god all she could feel was the memory of Hannibal's slender finger ghosting over hers. 

She inhaled a sharp breath, snatching her hand away so fast that Ardelia jumped. She had fucking flinched at the sharp movement and sobs instantly broke out and began to wreck Clarice's body as she realised what she'd done. Clarice didn't fail to notice the way Ardelia hesitated this time before coming to comfort her again. Arms enveloped her small frame, Ardelia's warmth was all she could register. She felt rigid and robotic, tears running in a neverending trail down her chin. Her breath was still coming out in hot rapid pants, and an ache had set in her lungs from the strain.

"Shh," the whisper sent grateful shivers down her spine, "Feel my chest, come on Clarice, breath with me," she coaxed.

Her hand tremored as it latched onto the back of Ardelia's shirt. And sure enough, she could feel each inhale and exhale as they were carried out. Her grip tightened as she dropped her forehead on Ardelia's shoulder, focusing on regulating her own breathing. Her whole body was shaking and tears continued to slip out, forming a wet patch on Ardelia's lavender nightgown.

_What kind of..._

_Partner. Couldn't even act normally when being comforted,_  she thought scornfully. She squeezed her eyes shut.

It wasn't clear how long they stayed like that. But Ardelia was willing and prepared to continue stroking Clarice's back and warming her shoulders with reassuring rubs as long as she felt necessary. Usually, at this point, Clarice would inform her of what kind of nightmare had plagued her mind. Whether it be Bill's hands reaching out to her in the darkness, her father's untimely death or once even a horribly vivid nightmare of being locked in that storage unit forever with Miss Muffet's jovial talking head. But this time it didn't seem necessary. The papers had been speaking of possible Hannibal Lector sightings all week. Now that it was public knowledge that he had, in fact, escaped it seemed like everyone had something to say about it.  _Not like it was their business, or that they could even begin to fathom what was going on inside his mind_ , Clarice thought bitterly, instantly hating the way that made her sound.

Her breathing was back to normal but her fingers still shook and her heart raced no matter how hard she tried to hide that from Ardelia. Gingerly, she leaned back to inspect Clarice's face, still keeping a firm grip on her shoulders to ground her. She managed a weak smile, and Ardelia wanted to whisk her away to somewhere she could never be made to feel like this again. Not that such a remarkable place could exist. Instead, she settled on wiping away some of the tears with her thumbs, taking her time and pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Starling looked an utter mess. Cheeks flushed red from the lingering panic attack, sticky tear trails and red-rimmed eyes. She sniffed unceremoniously, looking down as Ardelia continued to fuss. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" she found herself asking, despite already knowing how Clarice would respond.

Clarice refused to meet her eye, sniffing again, "Not tonight," she managed, "I'm- I'll be alright," she said, stopping herself from using the 'I'm fine' line that was sure to make Ardelia cross.

Ardelia waited patiently for Clarice to be able to look at her, her heart wrenching as she saw another set of tears threatening to pool over. She smiled reassuringly, caressing her cheek and pressing their foreheads together as if say that it was okay to cry. Clarice seemed to begrudgingly get the message as the tears spilt. Her breath hitched as Ardelia kissed the tip of her nose, and then her lips in turn. It spread warmth in her chest that she so desperately wanted to cling to. And so she tried to. She chased Ardelia's lips, holding the kiss longer this time. Ardelia responded but seemed unsure, even as Clarice's mouth opened in a deliciously earnest way. Only when her hand gripped Ardelia's thigh did she pull back.

"You can't just bury your emotions with sex Clarice," she advised, despite the enticing way Clarice was looking at her with eyes half-lidded.

"I don't want to bury anything. I just want you. You right now, I just, need this. Please, Ardelia, I need you," she willed, bordering on begging which Ardelia was never one to ignore.

Clarice genuinely just wanted to forget about everything but Ardelia right now, and her pleading gaze communicated that to the woman effectively. It was all the convincing she would ever need.

In a flash a fervent, bruising kiss was pressing Clarice onto her back, Ardelia's hands guiding her head to a pillow and pressing her into the mattress with a vigour Clarice craved. Her body was set aflame, responding instantly and it seemed that same intensity was already burning under Ardelia's skin as well. Their tongues melded together, and Clarice audibly groaned at the assertion she was happy for Ardelia to be the one to make.  Not that she minded having dominance every once in a while, but these were the roles they naturally fell into. She found that whether it was a wall, desk, chair or bed she was usually most enthralled when being the one pushed up against it.

Her back arched reflexively as one of Ardelia's hand shoved its way under her strapped singlet. God, sleeping braless was a fucking genius lifestyle. A thumb swiped over her left nipple and she moaned into Ardelia's mouth without restraint. She could feel Ardelia grinning against her lips, the bastard. The beautiful, sensational, and extremely skilled-in-the-bedroom bastard that was thankfully removing the singlet for better access. Their lips parted briefly to get rid of the damn thing and pressed together with renewed vigour immediately after. 

There was something about a woman groping your boobs that was just splendid. The idea of letting a man attempt it was unthinkable at this point. Ardelia knew in which places to be gentle, and in which to be rough. Those expert fingers massaged and thumbed at her nipples in a way that had them perky and overly sensitive in record speed. And just when Clarice thought that that was bliss, Ardelia replaced a hand with her mouth and Jesus fucking Christ her back was arching again. The moan that followed escaped her lips with nowhere else to go.

Those same hands were now finding their way under the elastic hem of Clarice's pyjama bottoms, her tongue not faltering for a moment. Clarice yanked them and her underwear down herself, kicking them off and ripping open the front buttons of Ardelia's nightgown right after. Thank God, none of them had popped off this time, Ardelia didn't take the ruining of her favourite clothes lightly. With a popping sound, Ardelia removed her mouth and sat up, her thighs pinning Clarice's naked body in place on the bed. The brunette woman was panting with anticipation beneath her. Now that the lavender fabric had been unbuttoned it revealed a pair of lacy white panties and Ardelia's gorgeous brown stomach, toned by years of strict police academy training. Exasperated, Clarice reached up to move the fabric to the side, revealing one of Ardelia's girthy breasts. She adored the darker areola's and the stretch marks that adorned them. For a second she yearned to kiss them with the same treatment she had received, but then noticed the lustful intent in Ardelia's eyes. The blood went rushing to her lower regions just at the notion of what was to come.

Ardelia wasn't keen on wasting any more time. She licked two fingers and pressed them against Clarice's clitoris in a swift motion, and began rubbing the spot in unforgivingly smooth circles. A moan ripped through her at the stimulation, her hand flew to her mouth where she bit down on her knuckle for some kind of support. But oh god, Ardelia was already speeding up and sticking to the same sweet spot instead of teasing around it. She settled on grasping the bed sheets as her inner walls continued to dampen with anticipation. 

"Fuck, _please,_ God! Ardelia!" she groaned, "Please fuck me already I-" her breath caught in her throat as a wave of pleasure shot through her.

A grin tugged at Ardelia's lips, she loved it when Clarice begged for it even though she had no intention of holding it from her for long. She couldn't help but wonder how far she could push that limit, but this time she gave in without a fight.

She pressed a finger in, deep and after getting a gauge of how ready she was pressed in a second right after. Clarice's eyes fluttered at the sensation, overcome by it at first. But Ardelia was already beginning to mercilessly pump in and out. She rocked her hips against her with each pump of her fingers, increasing in speed until she was going as fast as she could manage without tiring her wrist out too quickly. Moans were pouring from Clarice's lips and she gasped for breaths as the delicious rhythm set in. There was only so long she could take this before-

"Fuck!" she cried out as Ardelia chased after her orgasm, sensing that it was coming from the way Clarice was clenching around her fingers with each thrust.

"I love making you come like this, beautiful and perfect and loving my fingers," Ardelia teased with the delight of someone who knew exactly what they were doing, "Come for me, Starling,"

And Clarice met that sweet release instantaneously, and Ardelia continued to pump into her with the same vigour all through it, riding it out deliciously for a full ten fucking seconds of bliss. After it was over Ardelia slowed the pumping until finally pulling out, not even hesitating to lick her fingers right where Clarice could see her. 

The woman was so perfectly satisfied that she couldn't even bother to protest or call her gross. Instead, she motioned for Ardelia to lie with her, who obliged right away. Her partially naked and warm body curled around Clarice's naked and overstimulated one that was still coming down from it's high. She made a move like she wanted to crawl over Ardelia and beckon her towards the same release, but was halted. 

"It's okay hon, really. That was all for you baby I'm fully satisfied. Believe me," she reassured.

Clarice sighed and gave in to lie beside her, flushing at the pet names but not mentioning it. Ardelia pulled a sheet over them, their bare legs entwining. Another firm kiss was pressed to Clarice's reddened lips. After a minute of laying there, Clarice catching her breath and Ardelia revelling in the effect she had, she former spoke up.

"I might not be able to do much, but I swear to God I'll do my best to keep you safe and sound, and happy like you deserve Clarice Starling," she said.

Clarice faltered at that, words escaping her briefly, "Ardelia, I can assure you that you do so much more then you think just from being here. I don't think I- I don't know where I'd be without you,"

Ardelia was now the one rendered speechless, and after mulling that over she kissed Clarice's forehead, hoping to communicate just how thankful she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I'll continue this but let's just say I know where it would go if I did so lemme know what you think!


End file.
